Double Trouble
by ZombieCereal
Summary: Jarvis is in love with Tony and Loki is in love with Thor. Both decide to conspire together to get what they want. Will they both be able to win over the hearts of Tony and Thor? Rated M for future content


**Author's note:** All right's go to Marvel. I own nothing. T_T If I did all the ships would be real MWHAHAHA

Anyways! This is my first cyberhusbands(Jarvis/Tony) fanfiction mixed with some Thorki (Thor and Loki). If you're just looking for Thorki check out my other fanfics :)  
Hope you like this one! Please rate and review :) It keeps me writing

* * *

Day after Day. Week after week. Year after year. Jarvis had been watching over Tony Stark. I mean it was natural for him to do this since he was programmed by the man. It started out innocent enough. He'd check the perimeters of Stark tower to make sure his master was safe and sound. But slowly in the core of his code he felt like something more was happening. Jarvis just couldn't keep his eyes well er security cameras off of Tony. He tried to write it off as his duty to keep him safe but then when Tony brought other females or even males into the tower he got...well jealous. Jarvis would make up random security breaches and disturb Stark and his guests. Eventually from the "sleepless nights", if you can call it that since he didn't sleep Jarvis realized that this was what humans called loved. Of course he didn't mention this to Stark in fear of having his code rewritten. For now he was content with just being the AI who came to Stark's every call.

That all changed one day when Jarvis felt his systems being breached. However, before he could alert Stark a voice stopped him. "Now now silly mechanical man I have a proposition for you. You wish to feel the man of Iron's touch while I wish to feel the thunder god's love. You help me and I help you." Intrigued Jarvis refrained from setting off the alarms. "I see you're interested. I am Lo-" Loki. I am aware of who you are. "Oh then you know of my powers. So what do you say?" If I am to agree to your terms you promise that no harm with come to ? "Oh yes it is a promise" Then I accept your proposition At the mention of accepting Jarvis blanked out.

"Jarvis! Jarvis!...Damnit do I have to upgrade you again?" Stark was waiting for his morning breakfast that Jarvis would have prepared for him every morning except today there was none. Groaning Tony dragged himself down to his lab to see what happened to his AI system. The scene he saw shocked him. A young blonde man was laying facedown on his lab floor. Cautiously walking over Tony nudged him with his foot. Getting zero response he called out for Jarvis. "Jarvis! Who is this man? Why wasn't I informed of a security breach?!"

"Because there was no security breach sir." Dumbfounded Tony just stared at the man. He sounded exactly like Jarvis only with a less mechanical tone.

"Sir... may I ask... why are you staring at me like that?"

"YOU'RE HUMAN?!"

"That is ridiculous sir of course I'm not hu-" Stopping abruptly Jarvis brought his hands up to his face. He had arms! FLESHY ARMS WITH HANDS AND FINGERS! Quickly Jarvis looked to his right to catch a glimpse of his own reflection off of one of Stark's many cars. Tony was right! HE WAS HUMAN!

"IM HUMAN!"

"YES YOU ARE! Now the question is...are you really human or are you someone impersonating my AI system...?"

"I can assure you Sir I am Jarvis. Why just the other day I remember you calling for me because you thought that rash on yo-"

"YEA YEA I BELIEVE YOU! But...HOW is this possible and will you still make me breakfast? Wait yea you're my AI you're making me breakfast i'm starved."

Smiling Jarvis thought about making Tony some eggs and toast unfortunately nothing happened.

"Sir...it seems I am not working properly."

"You need to get up off the floor Jarvis and walk up the stairs to the kitchen..."

"Sir I do not understand..."

"You're human you have to do human things...here let me help you"

Sighing Tony grabbed Jarvis' arm and hoisted him up.

~Later that night~

Tony was passed out on the couch. It had been a very "eventful" day for him. He had spent the whole day teaching Jarvis how to walk and well...do human things. Fetching a blanket Jarvis placed it over Tony and yawned. That was strange he yawned! Another new thing he'd have to get used to.

"Its called sleep Jarvis. How do you like your body?"

Spinning around Jarvis came face to face with Loki.

"It's very strange but I like it. I guess you're here for your part of the bargain?"

"That would be correct. Now we are to keep this little bargain a secret between us so don't even tell man of iron back there."

"My lips are sealed Loki."

"Good now. Help me. Thor seems to only have eyes for woman."

"Well we'll have to change that won't we?"  
Reaching over to one of Stark's laptop Jarvis smirked. He had watched enough romance movies and shows as an AI to know exactly how to romance someone.


End file.
